The invention relates to a closure cap which interacts with a bottle vessel, a latching projection being formed on the bottle neck of the bottle vessel, and an engage-under projection being formed on the closure cap, and an insert part furthermore being associated with the closure cap, which insert part can be fastened to the bottle neck.
A closure cap of this type which can be connected to the bottle neck of a bottle vessel is known from DE-A 198 24 714. In that document, the engage-under projection is in the form of a ring. It has a length reserve which is sufficient to move over the latching projection, with the action of a highly effective elastic restoring means. The engage-under projection, i.e. the ring, can in practice be knocked on, acting as a neck noose. The closure cap can be unscrewed and screwed on again as a result of the rising profile of latching projection and engage-under projection in combination with run-out ends of the latching projection. A secret actuating feature is used to secure the receptacle. Furthermore, in one exemplary embodiment of the precursor arrangement, there is an associated insert part. By this means, it is possible to minimize the size of the inherently relatively large delivery opening, so that instead of a flowing jet it is also possible to deliver a powerful spray jet, even with a spray nozzle being formed on the insert part.